A number of United States Patents relate to door stop means for the preventation of slamming of doors, but these devices are non-applicable to the simple design of my present instant invention. These U.S. Pat. Nos. are; 2,119,143 to Tringale; 2,480,701 to Bradbury; 2,517,966 to Boye; and 2,639,461 to Fry.